I've got You
by JokerandHeathrulesx
Summary: Macy Black. 15 years old. Hurt, Scared. Ace Merrill meets Macy at school and swears that he will help her. Why? Is this the nice side of Ace we never see? Or is he playing with her feeling?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It's dark here. I'm scared I'll awake today and this is it. I'll go just like my mother. I suppose I better introduce myself, My name is Macy Black. I have hazel eyes and Jet black shoulder length hair. Bet your wondering what the hell I'm talking about. Have you guessed? Yeah my mother, she dead. Murdered, I watched as the monster took her away, as the light left her Sea green eyes. I was six. I miss her so much. She never gonna protect me. She'll never tuck me in at night. Her name was Summer. After her death, the monster, my father Tom. He found a new victim to become his punchbag. Me.

He beats me every night. When I turn eleven he decided that it wasn't enough and so forced himself upon me. I cried so badly that night. I'm fifteen now. My body covered in scar and fresh bruises. I have one on my chin, I recieved the other night for screaming while he was beating me. We are moving to Castle Rock from London. I know a long way huh. I wouldn't miss much. I mean, I don't have any friend. I'm a prisoner in my home, only aloud out for school, or when HE makes me go shopping for him. I never really thought of running from him. I knew he'd probably find me, so what's the point?

We'd arrrive half an hour ago. We live next to another man and two boys. I had seen them outside as we had pulled up at our new house. One of the boys looked around my age and his brother, I'm guessing only look a few years younger.

I was so nervous about starting school the next day. I was like a walking target in my old school for bullies. I mean it's not like I dressed like everyone else. I never wore pretty dresses and nice cardigans. I had to hide my marks. No boy would ever be interested. I wore baggy hoodies and skinny jeans. My shoulder length hair always hung in my face and my hoods were always up. I was upstairs unpacking my things into my box shaped room. I heard them the footsteps.

'Please, Please. Go away.' I thought. Tears were fighting to escape my eyes as my bedroom door open. I had my back to it and my head down. I continued to look down. My body beginning to shake as I knew what was coming next.

I felt his hands grip the back of my hair, he pushed my down on the bed and forced my pants down, and I felt him forced himself inside of me.I silently let the tears fall as he carried on his abuse. He left once he'd finished. I pulled my jeans and underwear up and silenty cried myself to sleep. Hoping tommorrow would go ok.

Ok guys. Ace will be in next chapter. Please tell me what you think so far. GOOD OR BAD? This is my first stand by me ff so please be nice. And please REVIEW :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Class, this is Macy Black." Mrs White addressed the class as I stood in my last class of my first day. My head was looking at the ground as I was stared at by everyone.

'No-one is gonna like you here. Thoose girls at lunch thought you were a freak, And thoose girls this morning think your an even bigger freak, because you don't talk or dress like them.' I thought.

Mrs White instructed me to go and sit at the back, at an empty table. She said a boy may join me soon, but probably not. I sat at the back, eyes followed me as I moved and sat down. I heard the door open and in walk two boys.

The first one had bleach blonde hair, that looked like it had been styled. He was tall, dressed in a black T-shirt and black Jeans. He had ice blue eyes. The second onw was a little shorter, he had brown hair which was short and hidden under a cap that was on backwards. He had blue denim jeans on, A white t-shirt and a sleeve less deniem jacket. I also notice he had the scar by his left eye. He was the boy who lived next door to me.

They both looked pretty mean. I could feel my body shaking.

"Mr Merrill. Mr Chambers, so nice of you to join us today. Take your seats." Mrs White said. I watched as the one with the brown hair sat near the back. He was in the middle row, sat next to a blonde girl who was wearing a blue dress. She looked slightly more nervous as he sat down next to her.

As I looked back up, I saw the blonde ones ice blue eyes trained on me. He made his way up to the table. Was he sitting here? My shaking got worse as I felt him sit down next to me. I felt his gaze on me as Mrs White continued to talk to the class. My hair fell back over my face as I looked down at the floor. My grey hood onto off my head, trying to hide that bruise as well as I could.

"I'm Ace. What's your name babe?" I heard him ask me.

I looked up at him. Why was he talking to me. Every other girl in the class was prettier than me. What if he was playing me? The girls this morning were pretending. I'd actually thought I'd made so friends, but they were horrible. I felt tears nearly escaping my eyes as they were building more. What if he's the same? Or worst?

"Well?" He asked.

"M... . " I said shakely.

"Your new, right?" He asked, I just nodded.

"Why are you shaking? Do I scare you?" He asked. I saw a grin playing on his lips.

I shook my head, no.

"You sure, Sure as hell look scared" He said. Just then I heard the bell ring and Mrs White dismissed us. Ace got up and walked out.

I got up shakely and walked down to my locker and stuck my stuff away. Just as I turned around I felt someone push me over.

"BILLY!" I heard someone yell. Wait a minute, I knew that voice. I felt someone go and pull me up. I moved so fast away from him, that I never saw the person stood behind me, which I bumped into. I moved away from both of them. My shaking becoming worse. Tears began to roll down my cheek. My breathing becoming heavier. I put me arms around me protectively. I looked up and saw seven boys surrounding me as I was stood with my back on the lockers.

"It's okay. Macy. Your ok. None of us will hurt you." I heard Ace say.

" Yeah sorry Macy. I didnt mean to knock you down." Said, I think his name was Billy. He looked gulity as though he was ashamed he'd done it.

"Come on." Ace said as his hand when out for me to take.

"Trust me." He said. I looked at him. Should I go with him?

Please Review:)


End file.
